Dragon Master: Hinata
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Hinata finds a strange royal purple rock in the woods... Imagine her surprise when a dragon hatches from it and chooses her as its master! Hinata then get's whisked away, to a school made for people who have been chosen to be dragon masters ! HinataXmany. There may be ooc-ness!
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: Welp, again I make a new story D: Not sure about pairings just yet, we will see. Tell me what you guys think! Im making it all up as I go, if you dont like something, just say. I like to learn o3o. And its going to have a lil Eragon in it, with the Dragon imprinting. I rather liked the idea.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!

XxXxxXXXXX Hinata's POV XxxxXXXXxXXx

Glinting purple caught her eye, making her stop dead in her tracks from pursuing the rabit she was chasing. It was just a little bit of purple showing from underneath a pile of big rocks, right beside the river.

Her pale moonlight orbs stared at it, her body reacting on its own as she made her way towords the out of place color. There were no such colors out in the woods... Such a pretty purple, royal and deep.

Hinata kneeled down and begain to dig into the jagged rocks, ignoring the sharp pain as it dug into her skin, breaking the soft flesh. Her eyes set souly on the beautiful purple rock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata rushed home, the beautiful royal purple rock she found safely nestled in her arms as she ran threw the forest lit by moonlight. She dodged threw the trees expertly, carefull not to trip on stray roots or make a sound.

It was late out, the moon in its peak in the starry filled sky. She spend her whole eavning dislodging the rocks to free the beautiful purple rock. Now here she was rushing home and praying that her brother was asleep, Neji would be upset if he found out she was hunting again. After all, it wasnt proper for a lady to hunt. But for one male to provide for his two sisters and father was to much. Even if she only chipped in a little bit, it ment more meat for her sickly father.

She made her way to the small house built of straw and mud, her home. There was no movement inside, so that was a good sign at least.

"Hinata. What are you doing out so late?" Hinata froze, her breath hitching in her throat from the sound of the persons voice behind her. Slowly she turned as she stuffed the rock into her worn bagy jacket, her lavinder tinted orbs focising on pure white ones. Long hair swung back and forth behind her brother as he walked -more like stalked- toword her. His eyes reflected the moon, his feminin yet manly features catching the shadows just perfectly.

Hinata flinched slightly and lowerd her gaze, her brother was so much more beautiful than her, even if he was a male.

She couldnt help but be slightly jealose of him.

"Brother..." She spoke, her voice wavering slightly. "I... I... was with a friend!" Was the first thing that popped into her mind. Soon as it exited her lips she regreted it, dark coils surouned Neji, making him look menecing. Hinata wimperd under his dark glare, unable to move. Her brother terrified her most of the time, it didnt help that he use to be cruel to her when she was younger. Sure he calmed down, but the scares remained.

"Who was this friend?" He hissed out, gripping Hinata's hand hard. She gripped her other hand above her heart, trying her best to slow its pace.

"It was..." Names of the vilagers raced threw her mind, finaly landing on her male friend. "Shikamaru." She said the name, her mind clearing slightly. Shikamaru would often be found with or near her, he was a close friend of hers. His deep thoughtfull mind would often reach to hers, to share knowlage and findings. Together they could converse for hours about their most favorite subject: Dragons.

Both had a deep facination with the creatures, but they knew it was rare to get chosen as a dragon master. The eggs of dragons were widely ranged in color, shape, and size. Often mistaken as presoise rocks and sold off for a high price to those who actualy knew what they were. Sometimes an egg would be found and hatch, then the dragon inside would 'mark' a.k.a imprint with the person, turning them into a dragon master Which is the name for people who imprinted with a dragon. These people were wisked away to a school, made for the dragon masters to raise the dragon into full maturity.

In a way, it was a win-win situation. If dragon never chose them to hatch for the finder, they would get massive amounts of money.

This rock she found... Could it be... A dragon egg? No! There was no way, she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked, his gaze loosing a bit of it's harshness. Hinata nodded, relaxing slightly. Neji was familure with Shikamaru, often calling him a good suiter for his younger sister. "Alright... Next time, warn me of your wereabouts. It isnt safe at night." Neji said, letting go of her arm and stalking towords their hut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata climed into her straw bed, and pulled a thin rag of a blanket over her. She held the rock to her chest and stared at its purple beauty. It felt warm, probaly from it being in her jacket earlyer.

Hinata smiled softly and kissed it, as if kissing a teddy bear.

"Good night..." She whisperd, before shutting her lavender orbs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: I just had to! Hinata is just so cute... She deserves it. Dont you agree? Anyway, review! Tell me your thoughts about the Idea for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, but the ideas for this story.. We do.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata jumped awake at the sound of a thud. Her eyes travled to where the thud originated, her whole body tensing. An intruder!

Pure white scales, with pale purple spikes and nails and purple tinted wings.

Hinata stared, her mind prossesing the thing perched on the bottom of her bed.

A baby dragon.

Two pale purple slitted eyes stared into her own, as it sat back on its hunches. Hinata rubbed her blurry eyes, expecting it to disipere.

It never did.

"Meep!" Hinata scooted back and dropped out of her bed, the dragon pouncing after her and landing on her chest. Hinata gasped, the heavyness of it nocking the wind out of her and pinning her to the floor.

It stared into her eyes, its claws placed above each shoulder to keep her down.

Hinata scqeeked and stared up at it with wide eyes. A dragon! In her house? How did it get in here room?! It was a baby dragon, maybe newly hatched, but it could still kill her if it wanted. Dragons were that powerfull.

Its purple eyes narrowed at her, as if reading her.

Hinata gulped and swallowed her fear. What if this dragon was here to hurt her little baby sister Hanabi? She would have to protect her!

As if reading her thoughts, the dragon hopped off of her and sat down beside her, almost like a pet dog. Hinata shot up into a crouching posision and stared at it; the dragon stared back.

Carefully, Hinata reached out one of her small pale hands toword its head. The dragon closed its eyes and stilled, as if saying it was okay for Hinata to toutch it. Maybe the dragon wasnt so bad after all...

Hinata carefully pressed her palm against its forhead.

FLASH! Heat sored threw her body. Her vission went black as she fell limply to the ground.

XxXxXxXxxXXX

"Headmaster. A new Dragon Master has been born."

"Bring him here. He will need to learn his new powers, and how to train his dragon."

"Its a female."

"What?! A female getting marked is rare!"

"She'll probaly be popular amongt the boys, consitering only four other girls are marked as well."

"Being marked by a dragon is rare, being marked when your a female is even rarer."

"Lets hope that she proves usefull."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: The story will start picking up next chapter! I hope you like~


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: Thank you to my reviews! Expesualy you Phychic-Lover-67, you got me off my lazy ass too write another chaper xD Threats always work, eh? But yes! Im a HUGE Hinata fan, she's just the cutest ever! Imagine her trying to train a dragon, and learn how to fight?! Or even worst... beign surounded by boys galore? ITS GONA BE SO FUNNY! Ive never seen a story like this on fanfic yet... So here we are. Hope you enjoy! And Kuro-chan, Your question will be explained soon~ And finaly, I apoligize if their are many spelling mistakes, grammer, and such. I do now own word, or have a beta ((o3o Still dont know what they do very well)). So you may have to put up will my spelling mistakes till I can download a work-prosseser to fix my horrid spelling...

Zeelee-Vallen: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. Or some of the eragon references I may use.

XxXxXxxxxxXxxXxxxxx

Hinata blinked, squinting into the bring rays that enterd her room. She huffed and pulled herself up from the floor, her whole body creaking with protest.

Glinting white caught her eye, making her look up quickly. There on her bed lay the dragon.

Hinata froze, her pale lavander eyes wide. So it wasnt a dream!

She quickly looked down to her hand, a pure white mark marred the inside of her palm.

Her lips quirked up, she knew what this ment. She and the dragon were now bonded.

Hinata slid onto her knees and scootted-more than walked- over to the dragon hogging her bed. Hinata's eyes trailed over the sleek form of it, it was such a pretty mix of white and purple... She reached out her hand and stroked the lethery-smooth skin of dragons wing, making its eyes fly open to look at her.

Hinata stared at it, a small smile on her lips. All her previose fear from early had evaporated, this Dragon ment her no harm. It marking her was proof. It was a little rough from what she's seen... But what creature wouldnt be as a baby? It was after all, a hatchling.

"Hello there..." Hinata tilted her head to the side, her long purple tinted hair falling over her shoulder. The dragon puffed out it's chest and sat up on her bed, showing her dominence over Hinata. The pearl-eyed girl couldnt help but giggle at the dragon. "Dont you have quite the personality..." The girls atention imedetly snapped to the sound of aproching foot steps.

Franticly, her eyes darted about the room in an atempt to find a place to hide the dragon.

There!

She quickly swooped the dragon up in her arms and stuffed it in the box she used for her candle at night. The dragon hurred grouchily and bumped against the box.

Hinata internaly got mad at herself as she sat down on the box, to keep the dragon from getting out. She didnt want to treat her dragon with such unkind-ness, but if someone found out there was a dragon in her bedroom... The gaurds would be in her door way in an instant.

She didnt know where the gaurds took the people that found dragons, but they were often not seen for years. She assumed something like a prison, or something of the sorts.

"Hinata," Her little sisters voice drifted thew the room, making the dragon underneath her still. "Shikamaru is here to see you." The girl bobbed her head into the room threw the hay strands covering the door.

"Can... You send him in, please?" Hinata asked, a light blush crossing her cheeks. As often as Shikamaru came to visit her, she still could never get over her shy-ness when he just showed up. It was almost as if he was courting her at times... But that was impossible, Shiki never made a move on her, ever.

Her sister nodded before disapearing threw the hay strands that coverd her door.

XxXxxxxXxXXxxX

Shiki enterd her room, looking bored as he ploped down in a semi laying possision on her bed. Hinata couldnt help but giggle at his familuarity. He acted as if what was hers was his, and his hers. It was quite intresting most of the time, consitering she wasnt use to getting so much respect. Normal men were very... Let's just say, woman were not very well respected.

"Shiki, It's been a whole week! Where have you been?" Hinata giggled behind her hand, sitting crosslegged on the box. Yes, Hinata was very familure with the lazy male, so she was'nt to shy around him. She had her moments, but for the most part got over her shy-ness a long time ago. Being friends for years will do that.

"My father wanted to travel to the capital, too see if there was anything worth bring back for his shop... It was so troublesome, I swear there are so many other things we could have done rather than serch threw variose shops..." Shikamaru groaned, rolling onto his back and spralling out.

Hinata smiled softly at the male, he was such a lazy guy sometimes! But if he had a job to do, he would do it. At least he was reliable.

A bump against the box made her jump slightly; Shikamaru's head fell toword her direction, making a small blush cross her cheeks. She might as well tell him. He was after all, her closest friend.

"Shiki, promise to keep a secret?" She asked, twirling her index fingers around eachother shyly. Her nervose habits from when she was younger starting to show themselves again.

"Yeah, anything for you Hina." The man answerd, making her face redden in color.

"Please dont freak out..." Hinata slid off the box and tilted it. The dragon came spallling out on the floor, it snarled at Hinata unthreatenly, more like a playfull snarl, before turning its attention to the male on the bed.

Pale purple eyes met dark brown.

"...Hinata, is that a dragon?" Came his ill-logical reply.

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxXx

A ball of pure white and light purple scales hopped onto him, making him grunt as the dragon nocked the breath out of him. He just had to be thanking Kami that it was only a hatchling, If it was full sized it could have crushed him easily.

His eyes travled over to his love intrest.

Was she... A dragon master now?

Does that mean she'll be taken away from him..?

But he didnt even get to court her yet!

"Hina, your dragon is heavy..." Shikamaru grunted, rolling onto his side so the Dragon fell off of him. He smirked down at the glowering dragon. He had to admit... It's coloring matched his Hinata.

"Shiki, look." Hinata said, holding her small frail hand out to him. He took it in his much larger ones, relishing in the smooth feeling of her warm skin.

On her palm.

A white swirl.

The mark of a Dragon master.

"Hinata..." He gripped her much smaller hand in his and pulled the petite girl to his chest. She wasnt ment to be a killer! She was much to soft, to kind... His Hinata was more suited to being a wife, rather than a warrior. Plus, woman were not warriors. They were home-makers.

As if the dragon senced his thoughts, or just didnt like his close-ness with its master, it bit down on his leg. "Ow!" He imidetly stepped backwords, the back of his legs hit the edge of Hinata's bed, making him fall backwords with the girl still in his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxx

Hinata did not know what to think when Shikamaru pulled her into his arms. Or what to think when she ended up ontop of him on her bed.

No, her mind was blank from over-heating when he said her name with such passion a few moments before.

Since when did Shikamaru have passion? The man she was friends with never did. Yet the man who's arms she was in did. She could feel it rolling off him in waves. He had that 'Mine' feel right now.

Her mind slowly begain to blank out, going into self defence mode. Her self defence mode= Fainting.

Poor Hinata.

XxXxXxxXxxXxX Later on that afternoon XxXxXxXxXXxXxX

"Sir, where is your sister?" Hinata could hear voices faintly from her dreamland. She shut her eyes tighter as she curled up, unwilling to leave the dreamworld just yet. She was having such a pleasent dream...

"What does a dragon master and royal gaurds need with my sister?" Her brother's voice hissed loudly. His words were being prossesed slowly inside her sleep-foggy mind.

'Gaurds..? Dragon Master?' Hinata yawned, hugging the ball of scales that was curled up with her.

Hinata's mind jerked awake.

"No!" She squeeked, pulling the now alert dragon into her arms and huddling up in the corner of her bed. "They... They came to take us away...!" She whisperd to the dragon, who was now snarling at the doorway. It's light purple spikes poked into her skin harshly, but she ignored it. Pain was something she was use to. If it broke her skin, it could always be fixed. Right now, she need her dragon. She needed something. Anything. She didnt want to leave her sickly father, or her baby sister! Or even her brother Neji. But most of all, Skikamaru. What would she do without her bestfriend to talk for her?

"We are here to take her to the Dragon Academy, boy. Now move." A gruff, deep voice said, clearly irritated. The new sound sent shivers down her spine. That voice, it sounded so... Powerful. Hinata noted it must be the dragon master.

"Dragon Acedemy? She does not have a dragon!" Her brother's complaints died, indicating they were closing in on her room. Her arms tightend around her snarling dragon.

A man around 21 moved aside the hay strings that coverd her doorway and stood there, staring at her. He was tall, tall enough he had to duck to go threw her doorway, and had long back spicky hair that reached to about his mid-back. But his eyes were the most disturbing thing, it seamed to captivate her in its strange beauty, they were a beautiful blood red. The man's eyes travled over her small form huddled, then her dragon. A smirk apeared on his lips. Hinata wimperd. He looked like he was going to eat her.

XxXxXxXxXxxxx

Madara was amused to say in the least.

"My, what an intresting girl this dragon chose..." He mumbled to himself, taking long strides toword the quivering girl. She was so small, so... Fragile looking. He bet if he even said the wrong thing the girl would go into tears. "Girl, what is your name?" He asked, eyeing her as she looked up at him with big, moon-like eyes. Her lower lip quiverd, making his eyes lock on the plump flesh. Unconsiosly he licked his lips.

"Hinata... Hyuuga." She whisperd, hugging something tigter in her arms tighter. Thats when he knoticed it. The dragon. It was pure white, with light purple spikes gowing down its spine and its jawline, with light purple tinted claws and wings. Its light purple eyes were locked on his as it hissed and spat at him, growling furriosly. What a feisty little thing. Why would such a fiesty dragon choose a fagile looking woman? Woman were homemakers. Not warriors. Expesaly a woman like this one.

As if the dragon knew what he was thinking, it lunged at him.

"Gah!" He tried to pry the thing off his face, but it scrached, clawed, and bit him with enough furosity to be a rabit racoon. He tried to pry it away, to no anvil.

"Off!" The girl's voice was low and powerful, unlike her frightend squeek before. The dragon fell from him face, revealing the girl was standing up, her moon-like orbs narrowed at the dragon as it curled around her feet. "Your going to behave yourself, now." She said, her voice unwavering as she stared at the dragon.

Thats what he was looking for. A fighter.

The girl had it in her, behind that shy mess.

Maybe she would be a good warrior...

Just maybe.

If she kept up the firm-ness that she was showing.

XxXxXxXXxxXxxXxxXXxxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Yep. Another chapter. I feel bad for Madara, getting atacked by a lil dragon o3o Next Chapter Hinata goes to the academy! YAY! Oh, and this chapter was longer, as requested. I was going to go on more, but desided against it. I dont want you guys getting bored with my long boring chapters :I Hinata got a little fight in her 3 Shes going to have to... Consitering where she's heading. Do you guys mind if I change her character slightly? She'll still be shy and cute, but she'ss have to be more firm and tough when the time comes...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other references I may use.

XxXxXxXxX

Hinata shiverd when her gaze met the mans. His red eyes almost made her shrink away, but she still had some confidence from making the little dragon obey her. The previose heat she felt still warming her. She lifted her hand and tucked a stay lock of hair behind her ear before crossing her arms under her chest.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. It was quiet a feat, consitering how she usaly spoke. Slowly the heat that gave her confidence dimmed.

"Madara Uchiha, a teacher at the acedemy for dragon masters." The man swooped down in an elegent bow, making Hinata blush. All her former confidence died as relization hit her.

This guy was a Dragon master, and here she was, being rude to him.

"Ah..." Her former pose of ignorance quickly trancformed into a more timid one as she hugged herself. She was without her jacket, leaving her in only a simple blouse. Never before had she been this... Exposed... to anyone but Skikamaru before.

She quickly scurried to her bedside, and slipped on her jacket, leaving the man staring at her. She blushed even more deeply and begaing to twirl her fingers. "Girl." She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Ye-Yes...?" She stared down at his feet, to scared to meet him in the eye again.

"You have one hour, then we will part to the acedemy." Was all he said as he turned on his heal and stalked out.

Her gaze timidly turned to her cousin, who was staring at the dragon at her feet with blank eyes. "Ne...Neji-kun?" Hinata asked, peeking out at him from behind her bangs as she twirled her fingers together. Her brothers cold gaze met hers, softning slightly.

"Go with him."

XxXxXxXxXxxXxxxxXX

She packed her cloths in a hidebag, her thoughts racing threw her mind.

Will she be able to see her family again?

How will Neji fare without her help?

What will Shikamaru do?

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxX

She sat on her bed, staring at the dragon curled up on her lap.

"You know, I dont know what to call you..." Hinata said, her voice soft. The dragon looked up at her, its light purple eyes locking with hers. Hinata blinked, stunned by her dragons beauty. "I have a feeling your a female... so..." Hinata trailed off, her eyes locked with the dragons. It was looking at her, almost expectantly. "Kazumi."

"A good name, matchs her. As well as her master." Hinata stiffend up, her head slowly turning to look at the doorway. The man, Madara, stood there. His gaze was penitrating, chilling her to the bone.

"Harmonious Beauty." Neji stood beside the man, his gaze soft as he stared at her.

Hinata stood up as dragon scurried into her jacket and burried herself in the warmth. Hinata blushed and wraped her arms under the dragon, to keep her from falling out.

"Uchiha-sama..." Hinata stared at their feet, not daring to look up.

"Let us go, Hinata-san~!" The man suddenly scooped her up in his arms bridal style, making her let out a squeeking noice. The man chuckled, sending the vibrations coursing thew her body. All the blood rushed to her face, making her feel woozy. "You okay?" His face inched closer to hers.

Her body went limp in his arms as she fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Well, its an update. Kinda short and boring... But its something. Just building the tension for when she enters the school. Sorry! Ive been bussy with work, and school... I'll try update more Q~Q If I get enough good reviews, I will make the chapter long! And things will get more... *evil chuckle* Anyway!


	5. Chapter 5

Zeelee-Vallen: And after a long absence... an update! I hope you like :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Earagon, who I stole some idea's from.

xxXxXxXXXXXxXxxX

Hinata is shy, expesually around males. We all knew that. So what the hell is she going to do at this school? Everywhere she looked, men! Dirty men, bloody men, scary men, buff looking men, hansome men, pretty men, fancy men. They were everywhere.

Although, she was currently wondering where all the dragons were. Wasnt this supose to be a dragon academy? There wasnt a dragon in sight.

"The dragons are in their pens." Hinata looked up at the tall male, who she now identified as Madara. His unatual red eyes were locked ahead, as if he was paying no atention to her. "After their first flight, they grow into their full forms and can no longer be kept inside with their masters." Hinata nodded, knowing he could see her. She preferd it this way anyway. She didnt feel as... Ugly. When peoples atention is completly on her she had this odd complication with thinking they seen every flaw of her...

Just then, a male around her age with the same red eyes as the dragon master next to her pushed her harshly away from Madara, a snarl on his lips. His dark raven hair stuck up in the back, his bangs longer so they framed his face. His pale skin was flawless, like milky silk.

He was very hansome. She imidedlty bowed her head. She didnt want his atention on her! Pretty boys were the worst, like he cousin Neji. It made it so much worst that this boy here was so much prettyer than her.

"Stay away from Madara-sama, you fowl female!" The pretty boy yelled at her, making her flinch. The hissing was the only warning before Kazumi atacked him much like she did Madara earlyer.

The boys shreaks were cut short by another boy, looking almost exactly like Madara and the pretty boy came up to them, pealing her dragon off the pretty boys face. His face was now marred with scratch marks.

The boy than just now aproched them was all to simular to the other two males she met, with unatual red eyes, sikly smooth skin, raven black hair. He looked to be older than the pretty boy, but younger than Madara. Where the hell were all these hansome men coming from?! Her head was starting so spin, there was to much men around her... She didnt know how much longer she could take it.

The boy was holding her dragon at arms length, watching her sqirm and wiggle. But to no anvil, Kazumi could not get free from the males grip. But she refused to give up, she spread her wings and beat them, making the boys eyes widen. On the inside of the dragons wings were light purple like her eyes and spikes. It was almost like it shun with its brilliant color.

He let the dragon go. It went galleping toword a girl he never knoticed before, and jumped into her arms, burring itself in her jacket. The girls face turned bright red as she cradled the dragon inside her over large jacket. A new dragon master, and a female? What a tresure.

"May I ask your name, my fair maden?" Itachi asked, sweaping into a low bow.

Thud!

He looked up, to see the girl lying on the ground with the dragon now sitting on her stomach. The dragon looked like it was going to atack who ever went near the girl.

His uncle sighed, making him look over to the long haired Uchiha. He had on a faint smile.

"Boys, be carefull with this one. She's very... fragile." He said, picking up the dragon by its wings and holding it out in front of him. It was stuggling to bite and claw him, but never got close. The dragons purple eyes glared at him with pure fire.

"Madara, I dont trust her! Females are vile things." Sasuke growled, kicking the girls limp foot. Itachi shot a glare to his brother, he would have to teach him better maners...

"What a cutie... So protective of her master." Madara said to the dragon before tossing it to the side. It crashed down the the floor, before hopping back up and snarling at the men. Madara scooped up the girl bridal style and stared at them. "Boys, I expect you to behave around this girl." Itachi nodded, his curiosity perking. Madara never showed intrest in new dragon masters, let alone the female kind. Something of this girl must have intrested him. He even bestoyed his protection apon her.

Then the most unexpected thing happend. Madara kissed the girls forhead.

He just gave her the aproval of the Uchiha clan. There was more to this girl than met the eye.

XxxxXxxxxxxxXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Uchiha! . I love Uchiha, sept Sasuke... Hes a jerk :I So ima de-jerk him slightly. So, tell me your thoughts? :D Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Zeelee-Vallen: After a long absence... An update. Sorry... Life. You know. If I get lotsa reviews I might try find more time though :3 But onword!

No own of naruto. I do own this Idea though.

XXXxx

Hinata blinked her eyes open, coming face to face with a set of beautiful red eyes. A little dragon other than her own sat on her chest, staring at her. She blinked, taking in the dragons beautiful black scales with a slight red tilt. It opend its wings breiftly, showing thw red skin of its wing.

Then her dragon tackled the other dragon onto the floor. The other dragon rolled to its feet and crouched down infront of Hinata's dragon, who stood inbetween the other dragon and her. Hinata stared at the two dragons for a moment before looking around the room. The walls were stone, with a window on one side of the room. There was also two dressers and another bed on the other side of the room.

Ornge sunlight finterd threw the window. She really needed to stop fainting.

"SHO!" The raven haired boy that was oh so rude to her early poped his head into the room, his black eyes imidetly falling onto the brack dragon on the floor, a small smile pulled on his pale lips. She couldnt look away.

His dark eyes turned onto her, his expresion instantly going slack of emotion again. He stalked into the room, scooped up his hissing dragon who squirmed and stared at her with yearning eyes, before stalking out. Wait. Did that dragon just look at her like that?

Her thought was lost when Kazumi jumped up into her bed and nuzzled her hand. Smiling softly she pet the dragons head softly, starting to hum. The dragon hurred happily.

XxxXxxxXxxXx

The door to her room opend again, making her flinch slightly at the scowling look. The girls emerald green eyes landed on her, her fetures instantly switching from disgusted to pleased. Wow, she switches moods fast.

"SQUEEEE!" The pink haired girl majicly flitted infront of her, making her flinch slightly at her speed. She was across the room in seconds! She was unbelivebly fast... Hinata wimperd as she leaned across her lap, the girl getting right into her face. She could see the girl was a beauty, and it unearved her. She felt so... Dark next to her. The girl had long glossy bubble gum hair tied back in a loose bun, a few strands falling infront of her face. Her forhead was slightly bigger, but that didnt take away from her large emerald green eyes lined with thick pink lashes. Her pale skin was flawless, looking like living know.

"Hi! I am known as Sakura, and you are Hinata! My new roommate." The girl stood up, and Hinata's eyes darted behind her bright red cloak, looking to the door. In the door stood another girl, with platnum blond hair falling into one eye with the rest tied up behind her head, and ocean blue eyes. She wore a tight fitting black suit, the material sticking all the way down her body. Black armore was fitted to her as well, but blended so well you could berely knotice it.

Hinata's eyes damn near bulged out of their sockets. How impropper! To show so much of her body like that! Hinata herself could never imagine herself like that. She usualy wore handme downs from her brother Neji, so they could save money to buy propper female cloths for their little sistyer Hinabi. It didnt really bother her since mens cloths were easyer to move it, but it was kinda against rules. She didnt care though, no one ever paid any atention to her.

The blond female flitted across the room, wrapping an arm around Sakura's neck and pulling back, a choking noice coming from her throat. "Hi there." The girl smiled at Hinata, whos jaw was slightly dropped at the crude display. "Im Ino, you must be hinata." Shutting her jaw with a snap, she nodded curtly. "Plesure to meet you. Breakfest will be served slightly in the dinning room, see you there! Be sure to bring your dragon, heaven knows what type of trouble it will get into here." Again, Hinata nodded, staring at Sakura who elbowed the girl in the stomach, and stomping down on her foot at the same time. Ino gasped and keeled over.

"Well.." Sakura gasped, before grabbing into by the ear and pulling up. Ino squeaked and went with her ear. "We shall be seeing you soon. The rest in the first stage dorms will be there~" Sakura then strode to the door, still holding onto Ino's ear. Ino followed her captive apendege, having no choice.

How the hell was she going to survive in a world like this? Never did she see such brutality amoung woman before!

The warm scales of her Dragon pressing against her arm made her look down. Her dragons pale lavender slitted eyes were saying 'Its okay, Im with you.' She smiled softly and leaned down, kissing the smooth scales of her dragons head.

"Thank you, Kazumi." She stood up and dusted herself off. Her dragon ran around her legs, hurring with pent up energy.

She walked out the door, her dragon by her side.


End file.
